Neagling
by swiftfrost
Summary: the fall of the riders from Oromis' veiw. Includes some of Brom's and Mozan's training.I suck at summaries please just read it and reveiw. T.T
1. Content

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Oromis, Glaedr or any of the other Inheritance cycle characters no matter how much I might want to. All I own is my over active imagination and the few characters I did make up. =)

**Content**

1. The Prospect of a New Rider … Or not.

2. The Reason I don't Get Humans.

3. I Remember why I don't like Suck Ups.

4. Okay the Other Bad Feeling.

5. I Refuse Galby an Egg.

6. A Murder, a New Dragon.

7. Protecting an Elf.

8. I Learn what it's Like to Lose a Limb.

9. I'm Captured by Two Mad Men and Company.

10. I see Ducky's and Stars.

11. I Sky Dive 180,000 Feet Above Ground.

12. My Oath to Galby.


	2. The Prospect of a New Rider Or Not

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Oromis, Glaedr or any of the other Inheritance cycle characters no matter how much I might want to. All I own is my over active imagination and the few characters I did make up. =)

**The Prospect of a New Rider**

**… Or not.**

I grimaced as I urged Glaedr to fly faster. The last time we had been late Vrael almost skinned me _ALIVE _and I don't want to go down that road again. I shuttered at the very thought of the hour long speech Vrael gave us.

I felt Glaedr start to chuckle under me. '_What?' _I snapped suspiciously. _'Little one you have become more cautious.' _Glaedr mused with a hint of amusement coming into his voice. I felt the tips of my pointed ears start burn at that comment. _'Let us hope we find __Morzan__ a fellow student and hopefully a rival.'_ I said hoping to change the topic. _'I hope so to friend of my heart and body.' _Glaedr responded not bothering to keep the amusement out of his voice.

I looked up as the other Elder Riders came into view or my view at least. As they came closer I could tell what type of formation they planned on using to land. _'Oh I do hope we can pull this off.' 'You worry to much little one,' _Glaedr replied a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice,_ 'Do you not trust me?'_ I tightened my grip on the straps then replied. _'It's not you I do not trust,'_ and then we joined the spiral that the other Elders had started. "Here we go." I whispered to myself more then any one else. _'Here we go.' _Was the reply of Glaedr in the back of my head.

As we neared the ground the spiral tightened and became quicker. I had to close my eyes or risk losing what I had for lunch. When I felt Glaedr touch the ground I let out a sigh of relief. _'It wasn't that bad'_ I hear Glaedr say to me after I had regained my sense of balance. I scowled at him. He let out a puff of smoke to show his amusement to my great displeasure.

Then I turned to face the newest riders three humans and one elf, which Glaedr politely pointed out wasn't the brightest of the bunch as she kept staring off into space and mumbling something about life on the moon. One of the humans a brown-haired, brown-eyed male seem to be the sharpest of the bunch and his dragon wasn't all that bad for a new born.

As I continued to eye the new rider he noticed I was looking at him and raised his eyebrow at me, but said nothing about it. _'So unlike __Morzan__.'_ I thought to myself. _'Yes he and his dragon would make good rivals for __Morzan__ and __Sitja__.' _Glaedr told me sounding so serious it was funny I barely managed to suppress a laugh.

I managed to keep my amusement hidden until Vrael told us to go and choose our apprentices. I quickly made my way over to the boy who had caught my eye earlier. I was the first one to get to him and I claimed him as my apprentice right away.

"Hello I am Oromis, and this is Glaedr my friend, partner, and now your teacher and you are?" He seemed to be caught off guard by my sudden questioning, but he quickly responded. "I am Brom son of Holcomb and this is my dragon and partner of heart and soul Saphira, Oromis-elda, Glaedr-elda." I sighed. _'You handle this Glaedr.'_ He chuckled. _'Don't worry __Brom__; __Saphira__Oromis__ isn't always this cranky. He just hates the formality of these occasions and wants to get out of here. Oh and while you are training under us you will address us as master or __ebrithil__.' 'But master don't those two mean the same exact thing? The only difference between them is that one is in the ancient language and the other is not.'_ Saphira inquired.

"Exactly which-" I started with a bit of amusement.

_'Is why you-'_

"Can call us-

_'Either one.'_

I ignored the look of surprise on Brom's face and went on to say. "Come now. I grow weary of this place. Let us go back to my home here, so we can discuss stuff that needs to be talked about and maybe you can get some of those questions you have for me off of your chest." I finished with a small amused smile. Brom gave me a small nod of agreement before running off to go get his stuff with Saphira at his heels.

_'I believe we made a good choice with this one.'_ I told Glaedr cheerfully. _'Yes, little one I would have to agree __Brom__ and __Saphira__ seem sharp and like fast learners.' 'Let us hope so my friend of body and mind for something stirs in __Alagaësia and I fear it is not long before it is upon us.' 'Yes, let us hope little one, let us hope.'_

I felt a chill run down my back as I thought about what we had said. I was highly relieved when Brom and Saphira returned. "I'm ready master Oromis, master Glaedr." "Alright climb up here with Saphira and strap yourself in the best you can" I told him pointing at Glaedr's saddle. Brom did as instructed with only a little hesitation. After I checked all of the straps and made sure they were secure and Brom or Saphira wouldn't fall, off, then I hoped up behind him. _'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?' 'Probably because you are.' _Was Glaedr's quick witted responds.

As Glaedr was about to take off one of the Elders, Instad I think it was came up to me. "Leaving all ready Oromis did you even let Vrael know who you will be training?" He said, amusement flashing in his eyes._ 'Oh that's what I forgot!' _Glaedr chuckled at my statement. I felt the tips of my ears burn. "No thank you for reminding me Instad." I said touching my first two fingers to my lips as a sing of elven respect. Instad smiled. "You're new it's just natural to help you." His dragon came up behind him she, or at least I think it was a she, was a beautiful shade of pink. It was a purplerish, pinkish color that made her look like pink ice. Her eyes were what caught me the most; they were a deep shade of red almost like blood.

_'Hello little one we have not met yet, I am __Ilian__ daughter of __Thornessa__ and you?' '__Atra __esteni __ono __theiduim__. I am __Oromis__ son of __Loften__, well met dragon __Ilian__.' 'Well met indeed __Oromis__,' _she said a hint of mystery in her voice,_' You might want to hurry and talk to __Vrael__, for he grows more irritable with each passing second.'_

_'Glaedr please stay here with Brom and Saphira. I'll be back in a few minutes.'_ _'Hurry.' _Was Glaedr's only responds. I felt how must it pained him to say that and it hurt me a little. I gave Instad and Ilian a quick nod of farewell, then ran off into the crowd of dragons and riders.

It took me about 30 seconds to find Vrael and Aiedail and another minute to reach them through the throng of body. When I finally got their Vrael raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Aeidail decided he didn't want to hear Vrael talking.

_'Oromis I wondered when you would be getting here. Have you chosen an apprentice?' _I stole a quick glance at Vrael who looked as if he was about out of patience with us and quickly responded. "Yes, Aeidail-elda I have chosen the human Brom and his dragon Saphira."_ 'Good, now I would go before Vrael has a chance to yell at you, because I think you have had enough of his stupid speeches.' _"HEY!" Vrael exclaimed at that statement.

I aloud myself a small laugh as they started to get into a heated argument about who is more bone-headed. Personally I think that they are both equally bone-headed and are just too stubborn to admit it. With that I turned and started to head back to Glaedr and my new trainees.

*** * ***

I let out a sigh of relief as my home came into view over the mountain. Brom who'd fallen asleep against me on the ride there now stirred. "Were… ar…we?" he mumbled still drowsy. I let out a laugh. "Where are we? We are a good five minutes away from my home and a good meal." Brom sat strait up at that, much to Saphira's discomfort. She let out a squeal of protest and continued to voice her objections. It took Brom a few seconds to calm her down; it took _me_ less then that to hide my amusement.

I felt Glaedr touch the ground right when Brom opened his mouth to ask a question. "How is everything so green here while everywhere else it's barren?" "I sing to the plant's here and make sure to water them and when I'm gone another rider cares for them." "Why, wouldn't it be easier to leave it as it is?" I thought about that and shrugged. "Why do you ask questions when it would be easier to remain silent?" "'Because that goes against my nature… oh." I smiled letting my amusement show. "Come let us go and get a meal to fill our bellies and then you can ask some questions." Then Brom, Saphira, and I headed to my home. Glaedr was content with sitting outside and watching the moonrise over the mountain and honestly I couldn't blame him it was a full moon tonight and absolutely stunning.

As we entered the house Brom knocked three times against the door frame. I thought it was a curious habit and made a note to ask about it if he kept on doing it. "So, what do you have to ask me my young Brom?" That was probably the stupidest mistake in words I have ever had the misfortune of saying, as it was like a dam had broken as Brom started to list question after Question. "Are you an elf? If you are, do you all have pointed ears? How are you an elder you only look 15? How big will Saphira grow, when will she start to breathe fire, is it that long for all dragons? Where do you come from, can we go their? Have you ever seen a dwarf, are they nice? How do you 'sing' to plants? Will you teach me? Is it magic, can we use magic or is it just elves, why?"

Brom paused for a breath and was about to continue when I interrupted. "Wait let me answer your questions so far or else I won't be able to answer them all. Yes I am an elf and yes we all have pointed ears unless we don't want to. I may look 15 but, I am indeed old enough to be an elder, elves age slower than humans. Saphira will grow until she passes and she will start to breathe fire at about five months of age the same time she is able to mate and yes all dragons mature at somewhat the same pace. I live in the village Ilirea and yes you can go there because, that is where I'll be training you along with another one of my students. Yes I have met a dwarf they are… different. And you will learn about the rest latter. Now tell me about your self."

I listen as Brom told me that he came from a family of illuminators in Kuasta, and his mother Nelda and his father Holcomb. He explained that Kuasta was a peculiar place, full of strange customs and were he knocked three times on the door frame to stop bad luck from following him.

That's when I felt Morzan's presence on the edge of my conscience. _'It took them long enough.' _Was Glaedr's comment on them. _'You can say that again.'_

* * *

**This is my first ever fan-fic so please tell me what you think and how to improve it!!!!**


End file.
